


finally

by rectifyinflux



Series: Two Pieces [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectifyinflux/pseuds/rectifyinflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets shot, Grant reacts. It's all clichéd really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finally

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. Just that it's been in there, bugging me, poking and prodding so ta-da! Thought I'd try my hand. So yeah...

The bullet had missed her heart by an inch. A fucking inch.

"Hey, stranger." God. He could've lost her. "Stop freaking out, 'kay?" For a specialist, he wears his heart on his face.

Grant lets out a shuddering breath, sitting on the chair by her bed. "I should've had your six."

"Hello, got shot in the chest remember? And you do have my six." Skye reaches for his hand, curling her fingers around his. "It's not your fault. We did everything right. The guy just got lucky."

"Lucky he was a horrible shot."

"See? Silver lining." She squeezes his fingers. "How are you?"

"You got shot. Almost died. And _you're_ asking _me_ that?"

"I've heard it's emo - mentally exhausting."

"I'm fine, Skye."

"Cut the crap, Ward."

He sighs. "You could've died."

"I didn't. And it's kinda part of the job description. Y'know, bombs, getting shot at - all that shebang."

"You could've died. You could've died all those other times. You can still die. And I still wouldn't be able to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I could lose you, Skye." He says so softly she wonders if he'd actually said it. "I can't lose you." His eyes meets hers, it's _that_ look. Her breath hitches.

"Grant -"

"No. Please. Just let me get it out there. I can't let you - not without at least telling you. I don't care if you don't - I just need you to know. I love you. Not like a friend or a sister. I _love_ you. And I've been too chicken shit to tell you - I don't think I can handle it if I ruined what we've got, Skye. But goddamnit, I almost lost you today. And I still could but -"

"Hey," she tugs his hand, pulling him closer. The other cups his face, tracing his cheek softly. "Grant." His forehead's resting on hers, their breaths mingling.

"You don't have to say anything. I just needed you to know."

"Oh my God, you idiot." She says, hands moving to his hair to keep him in place. "I can't believe I'm in love with such an idiot."

"Hey - what?" He takes a few seconds to process it before pressing his lips against hers. "I thought - before -"

"You needed a friend more than anything else. Now, you tell me."

"I want us."

\--

end.


End file.
